Cambios de humor
by Vidrio
Summary: Po sufre para calmar a Tigresa. ¿Cómo calmaríais vosotros a una maestra del Kung Fu muy enfadada? Que además sea tu pareja no ayuda en nada absoluto... ONE-SHOT


**¿QUE PAAAAAAAASA?**

 **Bueno, se que nadie (absolutamente nadie) lee estas cosas pero aun así ¿Qué pierdo intentándolo?... Bueno mi tiempo y esfuerzo pero eso no es muy valioso que digamos.**

 **En fin, esta es mi primera historia del mundo del fanfic, se me ocurrió hace algunos meses cuando no podía dormir... y la verdad no tenía intención de escribirla... pero hace dos noches llegué a casa en no muy buenas condiciones (ya me entienden xD) y pues parece que me apeteció hacerlo.**

 **Esta mañana he corregido las muchas (MUUUUUUCHAS) faltas de ortografía que he visto y decidí publicarlo (a ver que sale ¿verdad?)**

 **Así que aprovecho para pediros (aunque se que no me vais a hacer ni el más puto caso) que comentéis cosas que creáis que puedo mejorar**

 **(por si otro día llego "no muy sereno" y me da por escribir de nuevo jejejeje)**

 **Pues nada, espero que os guste**

* * *

Posó sus ojos de nuevo sobre su silueta, esbozando una incómoda sonrisa. Contempló como su cola formaba una sensible doblez en la sábana, indetectable para cualquiera, menos para el panda que compartía la cama con ella desde hacía varios años.

Observó las líneas negras del pelaje de su cuello, y deslizó lentamente sus ojos hacia su espalda, con el objetivo de deleitarse lentamente con su belleza. Y si bien esa sábana les impedía esa misión a sus traviesos ojos, no le importó, pues había observado su cuerpo tantas veces que ya no le hacía falta verla para visualizar su fuerte espalda, desde la parte más alta … a la más baja, pasando por el inicio de su cola y comenzando con sus hermosas piernas … maldita sea como la deseaba…

Suspiró, no era cierto … no la deseaba, la amaba.

Colocó su vista en el infinito, y se detuvo a escuchar. Su respiración era tranquila, muy tranquila. La nana más bella que nadie pudiera escuchar, una hermosa melodía acompasada a la perfección, de ritmo constante y lento. Cualquiera podría pensar que estaba dormida, y sin duda eso era lo que ella quería que pensara. Pero no le engallaría, el movimiento de sus orejas la delataba, demasiado rápido, demasiado intenso, rebelándole claramente que seguía despierta… y muy enfadada.

Y es que entre las cosas estúpidas que había hecho a lo largo de su vida (y habían sido muchas) hacer una broma sobre el aspecto de Tigresa era sin duda la más idiota.

Bueno, estaba entre las 5 primeras.

Decidió que tendría que hacer algo para calmarla, era fácil decirlo, pero conseguirlo (y que ella no le matara en el proceso) era mucho más complicado.

Lo lógico era comenzar por intentar algo sencillo

\- Tigresa … - Intentó decir algo, pero un bufido de frustración procedente de la felina le hizo callar (y temer por su integridad física). Tenía que intentar algo mejor que eso. – Oye perdóname, de verdad que no lo decía en serio, era solo una broma… - Silencio – Vamos no sigas enfadada… - Intentó colocar una mano en el hombro de su compañera, pero entonces…

\- ¡No me toques, panda! – Espetó ella con un tono muy amenazante, que haría estremecerse al mayor guerrero de toda china, que curiosamente, era él.

Seamos sinceros, Po dudó por un instante, y es que Tigresa podía dar mucho miedo, pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Decidió intentarlo una vez más, quizá en un lugar un poco menos íntimo, … en el brazo, por encima de la sábana, sería perfecto…

\- ¡Te he dicho que no me toques! – Repitió ella un poco más fuerte, ladeándose levemente, pero sin voltear a verle - ¡Estoy hablando en serio Po! ¡Muy, muy enserio! – Una vez más ella soltó un bufido, acompañado de un involuntario y leve, pero aterrador gruñido de depredador.

Po se dio cuenta entonces de lo delicado de su situación, ella estaba muy enfadada, debía usar su última carta bajo la manga. Con mucho cuidado se acercó lentamente a la espalda de su novia. Poniendo especial atención a no tocar accidentalmente su cola (esa era una parte especialmente sensible de la anatomía felina). Con el pulso firme y muy despacio, dirigió su mano por el aire, hacia abajo, hasta posarla sobre el bulto que su novia presentaba en el vientre.

Tigresa se tensó, pero no dijo nada. Po sonrió, ya sabía que no lo haría. No importa lo enfadada que estuviera, nunca le impediría la tocarla ahí. Al fin y al cabo, fue el quién puso la semilla en su vientre, él era el padre de su hijo.

Acarició su "pancita" de cuatro meses, y con calma terminó de acercarse a Tigresa, hasta que la espalda de ella y la oronda barriga de él entraron en contacto. Po siguió acariciando su vientre mientras miraba el rostro de Tigresa, tenía los ojos cerrados y las orejas en punta. Seguía muy enfadada.

Po decidió dar el siguiente paso: rezando para que funcionase, levantó la mano del vientre de su pareja, causando que esta arrugara la nariz (aunque jamás lo admitiría estando enfadada, le gustaba que Po prestara atención al hijo que pronto tendrían en común). Po con calma, introdujo su mano por debajo de la sabana, y volvió a posarla sobre su novia (esta vez sin que ninguna tela separase su mano de la tripita de ella).

Po sonrió con su característica cara de bobo. Ya había olvidado que debajo de la sábana, ambos seguían desnudos. Hace apenas una hora ambos estaban riendo, y "jugando" en su habitación, disfrutando el uno del otro. Tigresa lucia muy contenta, como solo se mostraba cuando estaba con él. Y en ese ambiente, Po se había sentido cómodo con la idea de hacer una pequeña e inocente broma sobre el cuerpo de su pareja… grave error.

Él no lo había hecho con intención de ofenderla, o enfadarla o nada parecido. Simplemente esperaba que ella soltara una risita sarcástica, le diera un golpe en el brazo y le contestara con alguna broma del mismo tipo, para así poder seguir pasándolo bien juntos. Y normalmente hubiera sido así, pero las hembras en estado de dulce espera a veces tenían cambios bruscos en su forma habitual de comportarse. Po debería ser especialmente sensible con ella en esta fase… pero Po a veces era demasiado… Po.

Y ahora nuestro amigo panda tendría que intentar calmar a Tigresa, o se pasaría al menos dos días sin dirigirle la palabra más que para hacer comentarios hirientes y soltar gruñidos de desaprobación.

Era el momento de la verdad, Po tenía que decir algo, conseguir que comenzaran a hablar para calmar el ambiente… pero, ¿Qué tema de conversación podría calmar a una futura madre muy molesta? La respuesta era fácil para Po. Con calma, y sin dejar de acariciar el vientre de Tigresa, tomo aire para hablar…

\- Todavía no hemos empezado a pensar en nombres para este pequeño – Y tras decir esto, dirigió su vista al rostro de la felina, para ver como ella, tras un par de segundos entreabría los ojos pesadamente.

\- Pequeña. Sera niña – Dijo ella, de forma un poco seca, pero calmada.

\- ¿Niña? ¿Cómo estas tan segura? – Pregunto Po, con verdadera curiosidad

\- ¡Pues porque soy su madre, panda! – Espetó ella, dejando claro que seguía enfadada. Pero esta vez no hubo gruñido, ni bufido, ni nada más. Po sonrió, lo estaba consiguiendo por fin.

\- La verdad yo estaba bastante seguro de que sería un chico – Silencio - ¿Totalmente segura de que será niña? – Mucho, mucho silencio. Po ya desesperado, comenzó a decir lo primero que se le ocurrió – Podríamos hacer una apuesta: si es niño, yo gano el derecho legítimo de perder la forma durante la paternidad, y si es niña… - Una sarcástica carcajada nasal de Tigresa no le dejó acabar la frase.

\- ¿Tú perder la forma? Panda como engordes un poco más acabaras por tirarme de la cama.

Con los ojos como platos, Po boqueó un par de veces. _"Wow, eso de verdad fue muy intenso… y doloroso"_ Po tenía intención de decir algo, casi aleatoriamente cuando…

\- ¿Me pasé? – Preguntó Tigresa volteándose de golpe, y con los ojos vidriosos - Po, por favor perdóname – Suplicó pegando las orejas a su cabeza y enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Po, mientras repartía muchos besos en el a modo de disculpa. – Yo te amo – Beso en el hombro – Me gustas tal y como eres – Beso en el pecho – Por favor no te enfades – Beso en el cuello – Me encanta tu barriga, es suave, blandita, cómoda, linda y calentita – Colocó sus manos en los hombros de Po y enterró su rostro en su pelaje mientras repetía – Perdóname, perdóname, por favor no te enfades, perdóname…

La mandíbula de Po estaba a dos milímetros de desencajarse. _"¿Y ya está? ¿Así de fácil? ¿Solo tenía que hacer que me insultara?... Benditos sean sus cambios de humor_ " Po pasó una mano por la espalda de su novia (que aún seguía dándole besitos de disculpa) y la acercó a él, depositando un beso en su frente para hacerla saber que todo estaba bien y que la amaba.

Tigresa se removió, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su novio y liberando su tripita, para a continuación poner una mano de Po sobre esta, invitándole "sutilmente" a que la acariciara como había estado haciendo hasta hace un momento. Po rio por lo bajo

\- ¿Estás cómoda? – Preguntó mientras acariciaba su vientre, y como respuesta recibió tan solo un sonoro ronroneo, de esos que su novia rara vez dejaba escapar.

Y así Po se quedó mirando al techo de la habitación que desde hacía seis años compartía con Tigresa. Mañana se levantarían como si no hubiesen discutido, pero con el pasar alguien haría algo (cualquier cosa) que haría que Tigresa cambiara repentinamente de humor, y que pondría la vida en el Palacio de Jade patas arriba por un buen tiempo. Y así durante meses, hasta que naciera una preciosa niña (por que si Tigresa lo decía, sería niña) que empeoraría la situación todavía más, y que junto con su madre sería una bomba de relojería amenazando con destruir la tranquilidad del panda a cada instante.

Y Po daba gracias todos los días por ello.

* * *

 **Y pues... ¿Qué tal?**

 **Espero que hayáis disfrutado, y repito se agradece cualquier sugerencia que ayude a mejorar en la medida de lo posible (¡No tengáis piedad!, podré soportarlo, shif... shif)**


End file.
